


Crack on Titan | Eren at a football game

by ChrisCross371



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Football, Randomness, Titans, bored, crack on titan, hotdogs, lol, titans are my trigger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 12:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4479047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCross371/pseuds/ChrisCross371
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren goes to a Titans football game. Need I say more.</p><p>please don't judge me for this, I had a fever :)<br/>I don't own attack on titan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crack on Titan | Eren at a football game

**Author's Note:**

> I don't watch football so sorry if I got stuff wrong aka the players.  
> I was bored and high on a fever so please don't judge me for my randomness :)

Crack on titan | Eren at a football game

Eren had been dragged to a football game by Mikasa because she had been dragged there by Jean for a “date”. Jean had refused to tell Mikasa what teams were playing so Eren didn’t know either. They sat near the front surrounded by crazed fans, just as Eren brought some hotdogs then teams began to come out. 

The first team was the Jets, the second team was the Titans. Mikasa’s eyes widened, she death glared Jean, “this is why you refused to tell us what teams were playing. You dick!” she looked over at Eren who looked surprising calm. Then they heard the players being named.

“Titans player 1 Greg Bird. Titan player 2 Nate Myles. Titans player 3 David Taylor…”

As more and more names were red out Eren began to lose more and more control. Then he lost it completely. “TITANS ARE MY TRIGGER!” he ran out onto the field and began beating up the Titan players with the hotdogs he brought, he tried to cut the back of their necks with the hotdogs too.

 

All the Titan players died that day and Eren was sighted the next day eating hotdogs covered in ketchup.


End file.
